13 Wishes TV Special
"13 Wishes" is the second TV special of 2013. Gigi Grant, Twyla, Whisp, Catty Noir, Wydowna Spider and Fawn make their animated debuts. Summary Gigi is racing with Fawn after the intro to stop Whisp from creating a "great evil". Whisp proclaims "GiGi...my sister", Gigi gasps, claiming that she's found them, and run away upstairs. After Whisp tells Gigi that she "has something of" hers, Gigi protests to leave Fawn alone, Fawn not knowing who she's talking to.Whisp says Fawn has only one last wish, and to wish the shadow genie all powerful. Fawn repeats it, but Gigi quickly snaps her out of it. GiGi proclaims that Whisp's influence has grown too strong, and that Grimm's magic mirror will show her who she really is. Whisp claims that Fawn's thoughts are hers, and so now, is Fawn's wish. Gigi scolds her to not be influenced by her, but it's too late! The shadow eclipse has already arrived!While Whisp is still willing to influence her, Gigi quickly runs to Fawn, spinning her around, and showing Fawn her true self. This is such a strong power, being used for the first time, that it breaks the eclipse's coverage and the mirror itself.Gigi says, "The eclipse is over, the danger has passed", and tells Fawn to wish for something; anything. This breaks the curse of Whisp, turning her and Gigi back into the lantern; with the mirror shards there with them!After Fawn is in the dessert, complaining to herself, Frankie voices in, and the intro starts.It's the new year, which is either taking place off Boo Year's Eve as 2013, or is 2014, it being in-between October and December, the following year; Hack is talking about new students to torture, while the school's crest's flag swings him away out of the scene.Frankie greets her ghoulfriends, and compliments them, which Cleo claims about the outfits that you have to look good to feel good. Clawdeen says "I heard that", and asks if they're ready. They all giggle, and Frankie goes on about talking about new years and wishes.As Robecca replies "jolly good" to a bunch of students, and Abbey and Draculaura are busy walking down the hall with Venus McFlytrap, Venus tries to warn Jackson about the water-fountain being broken; which Abbey claims afterward, Draculaura commenting, stating after this.Lagoona and Gil are having issues, Howleen greets Twyla, gets picked on by Gory and wishes to be popular; Cleo likes things the way they are, and wants everything to stay the same, and Frankie wants to help her ghoulfriends the same as they've done for her.The scene goes into Heath and Manny, with Clawd trying out, for their favorite television program "Die Trying". After Howleen builds up a thing and it fails, the ghouls who witnessed it are punished to sweep up the Monster High old attic.Howleen finds a lantern, that possesses Gigi, which she wishes to get out of detention for. Afterward, Gigi warns her about the wishes, clearly to she not listening whatsoever. Clawdeen butts in, telling her off, and she protests to her older sister. After the fest, Gigi is with Frankie, busy enjoying Monster High. Howleen actually did want to help someone, the first being Lagoona Blue, officially turning her into a freshwater monster. Howleen also gets the boys on 'Die Trying', and makes Abbey president. After Howleen gets Cleo upset, and is bashed down by Gory in the Ghoul's Room, Howleen wishes to be popular, convinced by the whispers of Whisp, and Gigi protests at first, but gets her popular anyways.Gigi and Whisp bitter a bit afterward, while Howleen is enjoying her refound, newed popularity. After she boosts up a bit to Twyla, Twyla doesn't care, while she gets complimented on her outfit by Venus McFlytrap, she proclaiming it's an "organic look", and walks away sniffing a flower.After Howleen is offered a hang-out- time play-date for the Coffin Bean by Gory Fangtell, Twyla is surprised even more, but still doesn't want anything.After this, Cleo insults Howleen for this wish, by it being just a wish, and not naturally, not born into the right family of royalty, making Howleen ticked.After which, Lagoona's different with Gil, Crash wants the boys to "finish the stunt", and Bloodgood is leaving for an emergency meeting, leaving Abbey in full responsibility and power.After which, Twyla says to Frankie that "something is 'different' " "in the shadows", making Frankie ask Gigi, but no proper response from her.After which, trying to get Howleen to come to her senses still, Howleen is again insulted by Cleo, so she wishes (from Whisp's whisper, of course) for Cleo to be forgotten, now a "nobody".Cleo screams in Deuce's face, Twyla forgets her, and Clawdeen proclaims about Howleen "still forgetting who her real friends are".After Clawdeen insulting her maturity and Whisp's whisper beforehand, Howleen wishes disappearance on her older sister. Clawdeen is "banished" to the Lantern, Shadow Clawdeen is released, and Gigi explains everything to the ghouls afterward.Frankie is determined to get Howleen's older sister, Clawdeen, after this is said. Gigi explains Whisp is "eliminating" all "opsticals" in her way to "ultimate power", and Crash is looking for the boys to continue with the show. While Shadow Clawdeen is bullying Toralei not to get into the bathroom, Frankie is with the ghouls, trying, and run into Cleo, approved by Deuce. Deuce comments about her older sister, Cleo pouting this causes. Afterhand, Howleen is confronted by the three, ticked ghouls, which causes her to wish them into the lantern.After which, it's big, and they try to find their way around. Whisp boasts about gaining all her power after Howleen, and Cleo is busy with Twyla, trying to regain her power on popularity scale.The ghouls find Clawdeen, Clawdeen reads Grimm's book to them, and they go looking for the mirror pieces. After the Shadows are bullying the nerd boy and things are going out of hand with the ghouls, Ghoulia discovers there's a shadow side to the map and lantern. This makes Clawdeen call her a "genius", Ghoulia being modest again, and again, they all move on.After, the boys are with Crash, trying dangerous stunts again, and Clawdeen finds the first shard. Shadow Frankie wants Abbey removed from Office, Howleen believing the Shadow Ghouls are her friends, so she wishes away Abbey, as well.While the Shadow Girls are tearing up the school, they talk about Cleo's new "comeback party", and she gets Bloodgood fired. The ghouls get all the thirteen pieces back, Clawdeen calls Whisp a "shady shadow", and goes through her with the magic carpet, and Whisp still tries to convince all power to the shadow genie from Howleen. Afterwards, Gigi repeats her same words to Fawn about the danger passing to Howleen, and says to use her wishes safely now. Howleen wishes everything the same, Cleo being joked by Clawdeen still not remembering her afterward, being frenemies, the boys didn't win; and now, Gigi's ready to get set back to the Lantern.They talk it over, and Whisp becomes the new Genie, partying about it afterward, and the story cuts there in a happy ending. Characters Notes Milestones * The Belfry Prep backgrounder girls make their 3D debut. * Scarah Screams makes her 3D debut. * Shadow Frankie is polka-dotted on the sleeves, and non-translucent material, more cotton-like, and black with white polka-dots, Howleen's hair is switched from red to pink during the Event Style; and Cleo wears a more Signature-based outfit, while Ghoulia's is less Basic' made, like her Signature outfit; Cleo's more Basic. * Whisp's signature outfit is more blue and pink oriented, and her hair is blue with pink highlighting, no gold; while she has Gigi's earrings only smaller, rather than feathers, and has Gigi's eye color, too. Oddly enough, also, her pants and sash also change, matching them blue insist of black. References * The title "''13 Wishes" is a play on the 2010 movie 16 Wishes. * Lagoona's transformation sequence is loosely designed after the 1486 painting The Birth of Venus. Continuity * When Howleen enters the attic, a purple hat, a magic apple, a ring, and a bottle with purple liquid are on display. These refer to various students and teachers of Ever After High. * The mirror Howleen drops and breaks is likely the mirror spoken of in the from Ever After High. * As Howleen is walking outside looking for good uses for her wishes, she passes by Rochelle reading a letter and holding a rose petal. These two things are from Garrott DuRoque, with whom she reunited in "Scaris: City of Frights". * The Grimm Brothers are characters from Ever After High. * Scarah and InvisiBilly are made as a couple, which they are shown to become in "Scarah-Voyant". That webisode did not air until two months after "13 Wishes" premiered, but chronologically comes first. * The first ever in-cartoon mention is made of Clawdia Wolf, who would debut properly in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * Whisp's motivations and her fragile bond with Gigi are more fully explained in [[Gigi Grant's 13 Wishes diary|Gigi's 13 Wishes diary]], which pays more proper attention to Whisp feeling disposable compared to Gigi. Errors * This is taken place either in 2013 or 2014, but is officially made unclear. * Cleo wears a more [[Signature|'''Signature]]'' styled outfit in the lantern transformation, with some of her old accessories, while Ghoulia is less [[Basic (doll assortment)|'Basic' ]] based. * After telling the story of how Whisp came to be, Clawdeen closes the book. When the screen zooms out, it is somehow open again. * When Howleen is reading Cleo's invitation, both her ears are upright. * When Draculaura is giving Abbey a makeup, her outfits and accessories is invinsible in the mirror reflection. Other * This episode-event of a special is either taken place next year in 2014, or 2013, as placing spinning off with "Boo Year's Eve". * Clawdeen is added a finger-ring onto her ''"School's Out" ''outfit, which is based as Clawdeen's signature boots, as a black stud-like thing on the ring, which the gem or jewelry-accessory is added with gold buckles; specifically on Clawdeen's right-hand sided middle finger. * Scarah's 3D model is based on her San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 prototype rather than the 2012 exclusive doll, and added a holed-at-the-sides headband, with cut-off bangs than longer, front-up bangs like her webisode version. For instance, she has the broader cheeks and the jacket of the prototype. This is a tad curious, considering Wydowna's 3D model, whose history is largely alike but for the fact her doll didn't come out until 2013, is based on her actual doll. * Gory's 3D model is updated from its backgrounder-ish previous look to resemble her 2D model more, except for the stockings are now higher, as to not show her upper-above-knee part of legs. * As with "Scaris: City of Frights", "13 Wishes" features a lot of fashion. They are: Clawdeen's 'School's Out' outfit, Ghoulia's ''Scaris: City of Frights outfit and earrings with her Skultimate Roller Maze hairdo, all outfits from the Picture Day fashion line, and the entire 13 Wishes and 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah lines. * "13 Wishes" technically has three release dates: It premiered in English in the UK during the weekend of September 21st and 22nd. It became available for download on September 26th on websites like iTunes. The DVD was released on the 8th of October and the movie aired on television on the 25th of that month. * The DVD of "13 Wishes" contains three webisodes that likely are exclusive to the DVD until some a few months into 2014: "Department of Monster Vehicles", "Royal Pest Sitter", and "Cookie Creeper". It also contains the Ever After High webisode " " as an Ever After High sneak peek. * Gory will appear again in ''Frights, Camera, Action!'' as she does in the trailer, protesting that Draculaura is the next "vampire queen". Category:TV specials